1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to surgical instruments and, more particularly, to surgical instruments such as surgical tool drivers particularly suited for use in minimal invasive surgical procedures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Early techniques for performing major orthopedic surgical procedures, such as joint replacements or reconstructions, included making large incisions and exposing the entire joint. Even with a successful surgery, the trauma to the patient is significant from open surgical procedures. As a result, rehabilitation periods are long and require dedication from the patient over an extended difficult time period to ensure the best possible result. Even with a skilled surgeon and a patient committed to a rehabilitation program, it is not always possible to achieve the desired results due in part to the surgical damage to areas surrounding the joint and the extensive scaring that can result.
In an effort to reduce trauma caused by open surgical procedures, it is desirable to reduce the size of incisions. Some procedures, such as many procedures performed on knees, now are routinely performed arthroscopically. Small incisions are made at discrete locations around the knee, and surgical tools are inserted through the incisions for performing the required procedures. Inspection of the joint, and observation of the procedure are achieved remotely, using fiber optics inserted through one of the incisions to illuminate the site and display a picture thereof on a view screen.
Procedures for knees and some other joints are readily adaptable to arthroscopic performance, using essentially straight, inline surgical tools. However, procedures for some other joints, such as hips, are not as easily adapted to minimally invasive surgical procedures. Because of surrounding hard and soft tissue structures, it is difficult to position properly inline surgical tools through incisions spaced about the joint. For example, to perform total hip arthroplasty, an acetabulum is prepared by forming a depression to receive an acetabular cup. The depression is formed with a cup-shaped reamer driven by a rotary driver. Known reamer drivers have included drive shafts of steel or other metals, requiring a straight approach to the site at which the depression will be formed. Because of obscuring anatomical features, it is difficult to use known acetabular reamers during a minimal invasive hip arthroplasty. Proper alignment of the tool is hindered by the intervening anatomical structures.
As a consequence, many common hip procedures, such as total hip replacements, are routinely performed through large incisions, in open procedures, exposing the entire joint, with the increased trauma caused thereby perceived as a necessary disadvantage.
What is needed in the art is a surgical tool driver that is more easily positioned through small surgical incisions, such as for reaming for an acetabular cup implant during minimally invasive procedures.